Todas as Mulheres São
by Miseno-san
Summary: Hoje, no dia 8 de Março, Dia Internacional das Mulheres, eu resolvi postar uma pequena homenagem a T.O.D.A.S as mulheres do mundo o/ Então, Feliz Dia das Mulheres para as Mulheres! 8D


_**Hai! Sim, aqui é o Miseno-san com a sua primeira One-shot. \o/**_

_**ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!! Viva \o/\o/ solta fogos **_

_**Masss, como todas as minhas obras, Miseno-san gosta de inovar! o/ Por isso, como hoje, dia 8 de Fevereiro, é dia Internacional das Mulheres, eu, um humilde ser do sexo masculino, resolvi escrever uma one-shot especial em homenagem a T.O.D.A.S as mulheres não só do Brasil, mas de todo mundo! **_

_**O dia Internacional das Mulheres não é feriado e nem nada, mas eu acho que como homem, eu devo essa homenagem a as mulheres, afinal de contas, eu tenho muitos mais amigas do que amigos xDD**_

_**Então com essa fic não tem enredo e nem romance. Vai ser simplesmente uma coletânea de pensamentos e idéias os principais personagens masculinos do anime Naruto em respeito as mulheres. Eu tentei ser o mais realista (ler-se feminista) que eu pude.**_

_**Essa é um fic com uma sincera homenagem as mulheres. Ou seja, sem hentais ou coisa do tipo. Então, feliz Dia Internacional das Mulheres e Boa Leitura**_

**Todas as mulheres são..**

**...IRRITANTES**

_Mulheres são mesmo muito irritantes. Não importa a sua personalidade, de uma forma ou de outra são irritantes. Mas mesmo assim é quase impossível para um homem viver sem essa "irritação" durante a sua vida. Por mais que um homem diga que você é irritante, pode ter certeza absoluta que ele ama ser irritado por você._

By Sasuke

**...PROBLEMÁTICAS**

_Mulheres são todas iguais. São todas as mulheres são problemáticas. Só muda o nível de problematicidade que cada uma possui. De uma maneira ou de outra, uma mulher sempre causa problemas, não só aquele homem especial, mas a T.O.D.O.S. os homens a sua volta. O que acaba sendo muito problemático. Homens também são problemáticos, mas nem de longe se comparam as mulheres. Mas se bem que.. A vida do homem eventualmente se tornaria monótona sem um problema problemático._

By Shikamaru

**...Puras**

_Não importa o quanto uma mulher transe, beije ou qualquer outra coisa que por fim a "suje". Uma mulher é um ser limpo por natureza, pois a mulher foi dado o dom de cuidar de si mesma, de se preservar. A mulher foi dado o dom de "ser bonita", desprezando força física, uma mulher se importa mais consigo mesma. Ela quer se sentir bem consigo mesma. É um instinto natural dela._

By Haku

**...Destinadas ao Sucesso.**

_Um dia eu pensei que todos os homens não podiam lutar contra o seu destino. O Naruto me ensinou que eu estava errado. Um dia eu pensei que todas as mulheres eram sujeitas ao seu destino. Ver a Tenten com uma kunai no meu pescoço no final de um dia de treino me ensinou que eu estava errado. Não só a Tenten, todas as mulheres que realmente querem, são capazes que fazer o impossível. Uma mulher feia pode ser bonita. Uma mulher pobre pode se tornar rica. Um simples kunoichi pode se tornar mais forte que o mais habilidoso Shinobi. Força de vontade é algo natural para uma mulher. Por isso, simplesmente por ser mulher, ela querendo ou não, está destinada ao sucesso._

By Neji

**...Batalhadoras**

_As mulheres têm muito fogo da juventude dentro de si. Lutam por tudo e, mesmo acabadas, sempre conseguem tirar uma última carta da manga. Vivem para lutar e dificilmente não conseguem o que querem. Lutam até por seus ideais para pô-los em prática e não se importam em vencer essa batalha com ajuda. Só querem a vitória, a ajuda é sempre bem vinda._

By Lee

**...Uma arte**

_Eu e o Sasori-sensei sempre estamos discutindo o que é a verdadeira arte. Eu acho que a arte é uma explosão eu acho que beleza verdadeira da arte está no momento da sua destruição. Já o meu sensei acha que a arte está naquilo que não pode ser destruído, para ele, a arte deve durar para sempre. Porém, quando se trata de mulher, nós dois concordamos, que a mulher é uma arte. Porque não importa se você olha para uma mulher por meio segundo ou por uma vida inteira, uma mulher é bela de qualquer maneira. _

By Deidara e Sasori

**...Imortais**

_Não importa quanto tempo se passe, uma mulher é sempre uma mulher e nada mudará isso. Não importa se é uma menina, uma garota ou uma mulher, o estado feminino daquele corpo sempre permanecerá imaculado. Não importa os defeitos exteriores, ou a sua beleza, sua mulher continuará bonita como uma mulher não importa quantos milênios se passe pois a beleza de uma mulher não pode ser julgada pelo o simples passar do tempo._

By Hidan

**...Gananciosas**

_As mulheres querem tudo o que puderem alcançar. Não só dinheiro, uma mulher quer poder, sobre tudo e todos, quer status social, quer ser feliz, quer ser livre, que ser amada, quer ser invejada pela as amigas, que fazer sucesso no meio em que vive, quer aquele vestido, aquele colar, aquele sapato. Uma mulher quer gritar para o mundo: Eu sou uma mulher, e tenho o direito e o dever de ter T.U.D.O o que eu desejar. E são vocês seus atiradores de esperma, que vão dar TUDO o que uma mulher quiser. E o que resta a nós, homens, fazer? Simplesmente obedecer._

ByKakuzu

**...São boas de cama.**

_Uma mulher sempre é sempre será uma companhia prazerosa durante o sexo. Se um homem transou com uma mulher e não gostou, pode ter certeza, a culpa é EXCLUSIVAMENTE DELE! Porque a mulher, mesmo sem fazer nada, acaba dando prazer ao seu parceiro sexual. Seja simplesmente pelo o seu charme sexual natural, seus toques, seus beijos, ou simplesmente esperando para ser penetrada, uma mulher dá prazer a quem ela estiver tendo relações sexuais. O que fode tudo são uns homens xDD_

By Kakashi e Jiraya

**...Um Completo Mistério**

_Não importa o quando o homem atual evolua, tanto tecnologicamente, quando psicologicamente. O Homem N.U.N.C.A poderá compreender a mente feminina. É algo que está fora do alcance da lógica ou da razão, por isso mesmo, somente uma mulher pode compreender uma mulher. E talvez por causa dessa "ilógica" é que homens e mulheres por muitas vezes tem atritos entre si. Porem, quando o homem de sente carente ou solitário, eis que surge a sua salvação: o desconhecido. Um completo mistério. Em outras palavras, a mulher. Por que mesmo que nós, homens, não possamos entender as mulheres, pelo menos as mulheres nós entendem melhor do que nós a elas._

By Gaara

**...Uma caixinha de surpresas**

_Conhecer uma mulher é como receber uma caixinha. E ao conhecer uma mulher, você se vê obrigado a abrir aquela caixinha. E é claro, como aquela caixinha não tem identificação nenhuma, essa caixa pode ser um verdadeira Caixinha de Surpresas. Lá pode está escrito "Felicidade Eterna", ou quem sabe até o cheque de 1.000.000 de reais? Podem vir coisas boas ou ruins dessa caixinha, pelo menos na visão de nós, homens, por que as mulheres sempre têm algo de bom para oferecer. Nós, homens, é que ignoramos isso e olhamos somente a parte ruim da mulher. E só por que você abriu a Caixinha, e descobriu "Felicidade Eterna", não pense que você está garantido na vida não! Ixi, longe disso, pois nessa caixinha, você sempre vai descobrir e revelar coisas novas que você nem sequer viu da primeira vez que você olhou na caixinha. E isso vai se repetindo por Toooooddaaa a sua vida_.

By Naruto

**... M.U.L.H.E.R.E.S**

_Sim. Por que todas s mulheres são mulheres. E se você é mulher, você é mais do que especial. Mesmo que o seu irmão, amigo, tio, primo, namorado, seja lá quem for do sexo masculino lhe diga o contrário, acredite, você é a M.E.L.H.O.R coisa que o Universo poderia ter criado. Você pode ter certeza absoluta disso minha cara leitora, se não existissem mulheres, a Humanidade não sobreviveria. E não é só por motivos reprodutivos. É que a mulher é um contra peso natural a toda brutalidade herdada dos símios que todo o homem tem. Você pode está pensando que o Miseno-san aqui está falando besteiras, por talvez você não ser esse tipo de mulher, mas acredite. Se o homem chegou onde está hoje, acredite, foi por causa de uma, ou mais mulheres._

By Miseno-san

**Fim/ Continua **

**Espero que o público feminino tenha gostado dessa pequena homenagem. Decidi fazer isso por que eu nunca li algo como uma fic dedicada a vocês aqui na Fanfiction(se eu estiver errado, por favor, me corrijam). Por isso resolvi fazer essa pequena homenagem a vocês.**

**Se você leu a minha outra fic de Naruto, deve está um pouco confusa. Do tipo: "Esse cara nos expõe a um hentai pervertido na outra fic e agora quer nos agradar?". Só que eu não estou fazendo essa one-shot para "me desculpar" com vocês, e sim para homenageá-las nesse dia. Por que pode até não parecer, mas eu respeito muito o sexo feminino. Minha mãe me ensinou isso desde pequeno e agora não consigo largar isso. X.X''**

**E também essa fic é em homenagem a minha mãe, afinal de contas ela é mulher também Assim que eu postar essa fic, vou imprimir essa one-shot e dar para ela de presente! E se você é homem, sugiro que você faça o mesmo xDDD**

**Mas, eu realmente espero que vocês tenham realmente gostado dessa pequena homenagem que eu fiz para vocês. Ficou um tanto curtinha, mas ela deu trabalho.. u.u''. Bom, em suma, Feliz Dia Internacional para T.O.D.A.S as mulheres que estão lendo isso, e se você é homem, saia daqui e vai ler a minha outra fic que é mais a sua praia 8D**

**E como a Daia-chan sempre gosta de expressar a sua opinião, estou abrindo um espaçinho para que ela diga o que ela pensa disso tudo. Daia, a vontade **

_Bem, não há como descrever o que ele escreveu. Eu mesma estou emocionada com tanta... Não sei como explicar. Espero sinceramente que todas que leram esta OneShot tenham tido a mesma reação que eu: sentir-se mais amada. Até a próxima fic._

**Daia-chan ta triste hoje!Poxa, logo no dia dela?? Ahh sim, para aquelas pessoas que não gostaram muito dessa fic, talvez eu faça um segundo capítulo dela. Uma versão mais zoada dela, sabe como é né? Fazer as pessoas rirem é o trabalho do Miseno-san õ/**

**Miseno-san**


End file.
